


Forever? Forever.

by juggyhead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Sprousehart, kids eventually, not slow burn, stupid kids who fall in love straight away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggyhead/pseuds/juggyhead
Summary: Cole Sprouse, Famous Actor auditions for the role of Jughead Jones on CW's version of Archie, "Riverdale". Lili Reinhart, Small Town Girl who is a small actress auditions for the role of Betty Cooper On "Riverdale". The two meet and things take an unexpected turn. For better or for worse, who knows?





	Forever? Forever.

"Ok, I got my keys, my phone and my wallet!" I said to myself as I walked out of the door of my apartment. I locked the door and hopped in my Jeep. As I drove out of my driveway I put the radio on. The song that came on was called 'I like me better - Lauv' I wish I could find someone like that I thought to myself. Little did I realise how early I was to the table read. I had to be there at 9:00, it was 8:30. I parked my Jeep outside of the CW office's and looked around for something to do. Over the road was an IHOP. I hadn't had breakfast so I headed over to IHOP. I walked in looking for a table. Then I saw her. A beautiful blonde girl. She was sat all alone reading her book. I decided to go over and make conversation. "Hi" I said gingerly "Can I sit? I realised you are all alone and so am I, so I thought what a perfect opportunity to talk to such a nice looking girl like you." I said. God what was that? Since Bree left me I never talked to girls as of the lies Bree said about me. "Sure." She said with a cute little smirk on her face. "What brings you here? You just come for breakfast? Or no?" "I actually have a table read at the CW office's" She said placing her fork and knife on her plate. "Is it for Riverdale? Because shockingly so do I" I said smiling like a dork. "It is" She said smiling back at me. God. I don't believe in love at first sight but she has changed that opinion. "Oh! We better get going" I said putting my knife down. We payed and left. It was 8:57. "We are going to be late!" She yelled waiting for the cars to stop so she could cross the street. "Hey! Relax" I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She let out a huge sigh.

-

-

We got to the table read on time. Once we had finished the whole cast sat around a table, chatting. "I haven't seen Big Daddy yet, Cole." Kj said smirking. "Piss off" I said jokingly. I look across to Lili who is sat silently with a look of minor distress on her face. I see her stand up and say "I'm just going to the toilet" "Ok" Everyone else said "I need to go to, too much water" I said as I went chasing after Lili. "Lili! Whats wrong?" I said looking puzzled. "I look so out of place with this cast. They all look like supermodels and then there's me. An ugly, fat pig who is always staring off into space!" She said with tears rolling down her cheeks "Hey! Don't say that about yourself!" "It's the truth, Cole" She said sitting down on the floor of the public bathrooms. "It's far from the truth, Lili" I said placing a hand on her shoulder softly whilst sliding onto the floor next to her "What is the truth then, Cole? Don't lie to me." She said wiping her tears. "I think your amazing and beautiful, Lili Reinhart. That is obvious to me." I said, my heart beating faster than you could imagine. "Wh- what?" "You heard me right? I didn't just say that in my head" I said smirking. She let out a soft giggle. God, that was adorable. "I wanted to ask you, if maybe you wanted to come to mine and watch a few films?" "I have some leftover pizza and some popcorn, if that can tempt you?" "Any Mountain Dew?" She asked. "No, but we can get some" I said smirking "Thanks, Cole" She gave me a tight hug as I stroked her back. "If you go sit in my car, i'll say you were sick and passed out so I am taking you home." She gave a small nod and skipped to my car. I smirked and walked back to the room with the rest of the cast. I walked into the room and said "Lili was sick in the sink. She asked me to take her to hers then passed out. I'll talk later, guys" "Bye Cole. Tell Lili to get better soon" Most said. Cami said "Tell Lil's to ring me later!" "I will, Cami" "Bye!" I said walking out of the room. I ran to my car and jumped into the driver's seat. "Ready?" I said staring into her greenish-blue eyes. "Ready!" She said smiling like a little kid.

-

-

We were back at my apartment. We had got Mountain Dew from Target. She wandered into my apartment and took in what it was like. "This is a nice house! Wish mine was this nice" She said whilst making herself comfy on the plush couch. "The Suite Life payed off well." I said chuckling. "You can put a random film on. I'll do the popcorn." I said getting a large bowl out ready. "Cole?" "Yes, Lili?" "Can I stay over tonight? I don't wanna go home as it's dark and... i'm scared of driving or being driven in the dark." She said sounding nervous. "Be my guest! I have a spare-" She interrupted him saying "Can I share with you, Cole? I don't mean anything like that I just feel more comfortable." She said as she pulled a blanket over herself. "Sure." "I would like that, Lil's" I said sounding like an insecure teenage boy asking his crush out. I brought the popcorn over and brought her a glass of Mountain Dew. "Why is it in a wine glass?" Lili said whilst giggling. "I have a glass of Coke in a wine glass, too." We both sat laughing.

-

-

Finally the film finished. I didn't enjoy it but as long as Lili was happy, I was happy. Her head was resting on my chest. I picked her up 'Bridal Style' and carried her to bed. I wasn't sure what to do. She was fully clothed in her jeans and t-shirt. I ended up waking Lili up so she went to the toilet and got changed. She had a pair of cute shorts and one of my long t-shirt which I lent to her. She jumped under the covers. I was stripped down into my boxers. "Should I put some basketball shorts on? Or do you not mind?" I said unsure. "I'm not bothered" She said rubbing her eyes. I nodded and got under the covers. She cuddled up to me and made me smirk. "I know you're smirking, ba-" "Sorry! Oh my-" I interrupted her with a kiss. "Is that ok?" "Is that what you want us to be?" I said with my hands around her neck. "Yes. I would like that, Cole" "So that means we are dating?" "I felt an instant connection with you, Cole. I never believed in soulmates or anything like that but maybe I do now." She said while stroking my cheek. "Yeah, we are dating."

 

-

 

-

 

It was bright and early in the morning. I awake to the smell of pancakes being cooked. I stood up and opened the bedroom door to see Cole stood in the kitchen, shirtless dancing around like the dork he is. I quietly walk up behind him and wrap my hands around his waist. "Morning, Babe" I say, kissing his nape. "Morning, baby! Did you sleep well?" He asked whilst putting 4 pancakes on a plate for me. "Yeah. I obviously did as you were cuddling me" I said sitting at the breakfast bar. "Lili? Can I talk to you? About us?" He said looking nervous. "If it's that you would like to get to know me better before we officially start dating then I agree" I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Good. Would you like to grab dinner tonight, with me?" He said looking slightly relieved. "Yeah. I would love too!" I said whilst shoving some pancake into my mouth. "Wanna watch a film? I mean once you finished your breakfast." He said washing his plate and drinking his coffee. "Yeah. When do we leave for Vancouver, Cole?" "We leave in 1 week. Next Monday!" He said, sitting down on the couch. "Ok. Cole? What are we?" I said with a slight head tilt. I wasn't sure if we were just friends or if we were 'special friends' who will eventually start dating. "I think we are 'special friends'. As in the future I would love to date you, Lils" He said motioning for me to sit down next to him. "I would love to date you too, Cole. We just need to get to know each other more!" I said cuddling up to him. "Let's watch Friends!" I said jokingly. I remembered that Cole was on that and played Ben. "That's a nope, Reinhart!" He said laughing.

-

-

It was 1:30pm and Cole and I were on our way to get lunch. "Do you wanna go to Chipotle?" He said whilst concentrating on the road. "I'd love too, Cole"

We parked outside and Cole ran into some fans of The Suite Life. I went inside and saw how busy it was. I came back outside and waited for Cole. Once he had finished taking pictures and talking to them, Cole strolled over to me and put his hand on my back. "Too many people in here. I'm gonna have an anxiety attack, Cole" I said trying to take a deep breath. "You'll be okay" Cole said holding my hand. We walked in and sat in a booth. I was really stressing out. My breathing became heavier and heavier until everything went black.

-

-

I woke up in a hospital room. I looked next to me and saw Cole talking to me and holding my hand. "Lil!" "Your awake!" He said smiling at me like the dork he is. "Wh-what happened?" I said quietly as my voice was croaky. "You had an anxiety attack and fainted." " I'm sorry, Lil. It's my fault. I shouldn't have said 'You'll be fine'. I should've said 'Let's find somewhere else then'. It's all my fault. Lili, I am all to blame. I hope you forgive me." A small tear came down his cheek. "It's alright, Cole. Don't cry." I said stroking his hand. "It's not alright, Lili." I lent in and gave him a tight hug. "It's okay, Cole. Seriously." I felt a small tear land on my neck as Cole cried. "I thought you wouldn't wake up, Lil. I thought I had killed you." He said stroking my hair. "Let's have movie night, Cole." I said breaking up the hug. "You were discharged a hour ago, so yeah!" He said looking instantly happier. "You can stay round at mine, if you want that is?" "I would love too, Lili Reinhart." He said smirking. I stood up and then instantly sat back down as my legs were so weak. "I can't walk, Cole. My body is too weak..." I said looking scared and upset. "I'll carry you then." He said picking me up 'Bridal style'. I let out a small giggle as he lifted me into the air, legs dangling and arms around his neck. We walked through the hospital, receiving odd looks from many. He sat me down in the passenger seat and closed the door. He jumped in the driver's seat and started up the car.

We arrived at my apartment. I tried to walk but was still unsuccessful. Cole rushed to my side of the car and picked me up again. He unlocked the door with my key and carefully threw me onto the couch. I giggled as he sat next to me. "You want some popcorn?" He said with a small tilt of his head. "Yep! Get me some Mountain Dew too!" I said whilst grabbing a blanket and placing it over me. "What's with you and Mountain Dew, Lil?" Cole said whilst closing the fridge. "When I was little I was a very nervous kid. This meant at parties I let the other kids get drinks before me. I'd end up with 2 liters of Mountain Dew as the others would drink Coca cola, Pepsi and all those" Cole let out a small giggle before coming to sit down with a huge bowl of popcorn. "Can we watch Black Swan?" I asked hoping that we could as thats my favourite film. "Sure." Cole said putting his arm around me. I cuddled closer to his chest. "Thank you for everything today, Cole. If you didn't sit with me whilst I was waking up, I might not have. I was wondering if maybe you want to share with me in Vancouver?" I grabbed some popcorn and threw it into my mouth. "I would love to, Lils!" He said staring down into my emerald green eyes. I searched his crystal blue eyes until I found what he wanted. I lent in and planted a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. He kissed me again. He was perfect at it. We broke apart for some well needed oxygen. "It was my pleasure, Lilz." He said quietly as he stroked my hair. I loved being with him. I love him. I love Cole Mitchell Sprouse.

 

-

 

-

 

I stroked Lili's hair whilst she concentrated on the film. That kiss was everything. Even though me and Lili have only known each other for 2 days we have grown so close. We have been through so much and I just love how strong she is. She has been through so much in her life yet she puts up with it all. "Lilz?" I said to check if she was still awake. She wasn't. I was about to wake her up but I decided just to take her to bed. I picked her up 'Bridal Style' and carried her into her room. Most would expect her room to be tidy but it wasn't. I placed her in her bed, under her blankets and duvet. I kissed her on the forehead and was about to leave to go sleep on the couch until she said "Stay, Cole. Please." Her voice scratchy as she just woke. "Ok." I said stripping down to just my boxers and jumping in bed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her, making her feel safe and protected. She turned to face me and snuggled her head into my chest. I stroked her hair and drifted off to sleep.

-

-

I slowly open my eyes to feeling of being kissed on the cheek. I kiss Lili on the lips. It felt so good to be able to do that. "Morning, Cole" She said stroking my cheek. "Morning, Lil" I said moving a lock of beautiful blonde hair from infront of her eyes. "I made you a coffee and some pancakes." She said sitting on the edge of the bed "Thanks, Lil" I said leaning in. Our lips collided. I kissed her passionately. Our foreheads leaning against one and others. We looked each other in the eyes and searched them. I pulled her close for a tight hug. We reluctantly pulled apart. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. I followed behind her. She sat down on a stool at the breakfast bar and motioned for me to sit next to her. "Cole. About Vancouver and housing. Will we share? Or have seperate rooms?" She said cutting into her stack of pancakes. "We could get a 2 bedroom. Just in case of guests or stuff." "I would like to share with you though." I said sipping my coffee. "That was delicious, Lilz" I said kissing her on the cheek. I washed all the dishes so Lili could relax. She was sat on the couch watching Disney channel. "I hope The Suite Life doesn't come on." I say laughing. Then I see my old disney channel intro. "No! Oh god!" I said darting over to the couch. Lili was sat laughing really loudly. "You look so different now." She said glancing at me then back at the TV "I know. It's a shock that i'm not an obese teenager with a bowl cut anymore." I said staring into her eyes. They were so beautiful. They reminded me of emeralds glistening in the sunlight. I leant in and kissed her. Her lips were so soft and perfect. "I'd rather see myself in Friends than in this." I said playing with her hair. There was something so relaxing I felt when I played with it. I also could tell she liked it as she would have a small smile when I put my fingers through her golden locks of hair.  
-  
-  
We had sat there for two hours straight watching the Disney channel. Lili had dozed off halfway through our Disney marathon so I decided to drift off too. I awoke to the smell of burritos and tacos being made. I walked up behind Lili slowly and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her neck. She jumped at my touch but instantly relaxed as she saw a strand of black hair near her eyes. I never wanted that moment to end.


End file.
